


this never happened

by cuteandawkwardone



Category: daydreaming - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandawkwardone/pseuds/cuteandawkwardone
Summary: ‘Do people always fall in love with things they can't have?''Always,' Carol said, smiling, too.-own charakter | boy x boy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hawkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkins/gifts).



 

 

Die Finger des Pianisten in der großen, gut gefüllten Festhalle des Waldenbeck-Hotels flogen geradezu anmutig über die elfenbeinfarbenen Tasten des Flügels, die Melodie, die einem bekannt vorkam und dann doch wieder nicht, hallte in dem Raum wieder, dessen Decke eine Kuppel bildete und den extravaganten Flair einer jeden, halbjährlichen Betriebsfeier des Modelabels cœur-Fashion im vollkommensten Sinne des Wortes abrundete.    
Die schwebenden Klänge erreichten sogar das Ohr derjenigen, die es eher vorzogen am Rand der Veranstaltung zu bleiben und begleiteten somit das unregelmäßige Flattern in Sylvain Hawkins Brust. Seine Augen folgten stetig der Gestalt eines hochgewachsenen Grauhaarigen, der schon den ganzen Abend über seinen Pflichten nachging und von Person zu Person hastete, um mit ihnen banale Gespräche zu führen.

Ob Sylvain wohl der einzige war, dem auffiel, wie desinteressiert er dabei aussah? Und wie viele Gläser gewisser Getränke er schon geleert hatte, auf diesem Rundgang von verkörperten Regen zu personifizierten Traufen? Es schien so zu sein, denn sobald Devyn Edwards das triste Dasein dieser Menschen für einen kurzen Moment in ein leuchtendes Feuerwerk verwandelte, zumindest waren die Gefühle, die in Sylvains Bauch aufkamen nicht anders zu beschreiben, schenkte der Ältere ihm doch nur einen seiner kostbaren Blicke; waren sie von seiner puren Existenz befangen. Oh, wie gut er sie doch verstand, sie beneidete, um die Aufträge, die sie interessant für ihn machten, um das Geld, welches für ihn Grund genug war, sie zu einem geschäftlichen Essen einzuladen. Allein der Gedanke an einen Abend in vollkommener Zweisamkeit bescherte dem jungen Mann eine heftige Gänsehaut.    
,,Ist dir etwa kalt?’’ Ein wenig überrascht darüber angesprochen zu werden, blickte er zur Seite, nicht wirklich dessen bewusst was er tat und sah einer jungen Frau in’s Gesicht, aus dem wohl zuerst das Paar großer, grüner Augen herausstach. Rebecca musterte ihn mit dem typisch aufmerksamen, fast schon aufdringlich anwesendem Blick den eine Empfangsdame wohl auch im Schlaf beherrschte. Direkt wurden seine Wangen etwas wärmer und ein wenig ertappt fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über den Nacken. Wie lange sie wohl schon dort stand? Und wie viel sie gesehen hatte?    
,,Nein, nicht wirklich, ich...habe mich nur vor etwas geekelt.’’, antwortete er deshalb etwas zögerlich, allerdings schien sie mit der Antwort zufrieden. Sylvain hatte nicht vor, das Gespräch weiterzuführen, war er doch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, eine gewisse Gestalt wiederzufinden, was sich überraschenderweise als ziemlich schwierig herausstellte. Rebecca schien sich mit der Stille zwischen ihnen allerdings nicht zufrieden zu geben, weswegen sie übertrieben laut seufzte, sich eine Strähne ihres halblangen Haares aus dem Gesicht pustete und dann das Gesicht verzog ,,Ganz schön lahme Party, huh?’’ Wahrheitsgemäß zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. ,,Keine Ahnung, hab’ nicht so wirklich darauf geachtet.’’ Nein, darauf tatsächlich nicht... Ihre hellen Augenbrauen zogen sich vor Verwirrung zusammen. ,,Wovon kann man bitte zwei Stunden so abgelenkt sein, dass man sowas nicht mitbekommt?’’, und noch bevor Sylvain auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte um zu antworten, verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu eine anzüglichen Schmunzeln. ,,Hast du etwa endlich ein Mädchen gefunden, was dir gefällt?’’, und um die Situation noch peinlicher zu machen, stieß sie ihn leicht mit ihrer schmalen Hüfte an. Ob der junge Mann wollte oder nicht, und egal wie unwohl er sich gerade bei ihrer Frage gefühlt hatte; er musste laut anfangen zu lachen, und zog damit die Blicke der Leute in ihrer Umgebung auf sich. Nichts darum gebend, legte er leicht seinen Kopf schief, grinste aber immer noch ein wenig spöttisch vor sich hin. ,,War das eine ernst gemeinte Frage, Becca?’’ Spott gehörte nicht zu den Reaktionen die er häufig zeigte, genauer gesagt mochte er ihn nicht einmal wirklich, weswegen er sich schlecht dafür fühlte, so gesprochen zu haben.    
Um ihn noch darin zu bestärken, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, verzog sie schmollend und vielleicht sogar etwas beleidigt ihr Gesicht, während sie ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. ,,Man darf doch mal fragen..?!’’   
Ja, sie konnte so viel Fragen wie sie wollte, ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen seiner sehr speziellen Orientierung - Devyn Edwards, ausschließlich - konnte sie ihm trotzdem nicht machen. Nicht, dass sie das überhaupt vorgehabt haben könnte, schließlich erzählte er nie viel von seinem Privatleben, vor allem nicht so etwas.    
,,Das war gar nicht - ‘’, fing er an, nachdem ihm dieses Mal die Stille unangenehm geworden war, war sie doch eisiger als gerade noch, doch er wurde unterbrochen. Manche Leute hielten nicht viel von Höflichkeit oder der Kunst zu erkennen, ob sich ihr Gegenüber noch im Gespräch befand; und einer dieser Menschen war ohne Zweifel Garrison Stribborn. Mr. Stribborn war erst seit kurzer Zeit in den höheren Etagen des verspiegelten Hochhauses zu finden, welches schon in Fachkreisen nur noch unter dem Namen ‘Mode-Louvre der Neuzeit’ bekannt war, genoss allerdings schon jetzt die Vorzüge eines Lebens, in welchem man einer der engsten Berater der Geschäftsleitung war. Zwar musste Sylvain nicht neidisch auf ihn sein, stand er ihm doch zumindest karrieretechnisch in nichts nach, trotzdem war er es. Neidisch auf die Zeit, die er in Devyns Büro verbringen konnte und neidisch darauf, dass sein Alter so unglaublich schwer zu schätzen war, zogen sich doch trotz des jungen, zugegebenermaßen nicht unattraktiven Gesichts, bereits dunkle, matt erscheinende Strähnen durch sein braunes Haar, welche ihn älter erscheinen ließen, dabei waren sie vom Geburtstag her gerade mal ein paar Monate auseinander. Er hingegen sah noch jünger aus, als ihn die 21 auf seiner letzten Glückwunsch-Karte machte, mit dem weicheren Gesichtszügen und den wirren Haaren, deren Farbe nicht zu identifizieren war, aber auf der Farb-Skala irgendwo zwischen hellem braun-rot und blond liegen musste.    
,,Hawkins.’’ Das Lächeln auf den schmalen, blassen Lippen seines Gegenübers schien echt, doch seine Stimme hatte die professionelle Kälte die man von einem Mann seiner Stellung erwartete, begleitend stieß der Eiswürfel in seinem klobigen, zur Hälfte mit einer goldbraunen Flüssigkeit gefüllten Glas an dessen Wand. Angespannt biss sich sich Angesprochener auf die volle Unterlippe. Das; dieser Abstand diese Undurchschaubarkeit, waren die Dinge, die er noch lernen musste, aber nicht konnte, war er doch ein viel zu emotionaler Mensch, um seine Gefühle derart zu verbergen. Ein wenig zögerlich ergriff er die große, warme Hand die ihm hingehalten wurde und schüttelte sie, den eigenen Händedruck an den des anderen angepasst. ,,Stribborn. Was gibt es?’’ Beinahe automatisch legte sich sein Kopf etwas auf die Seite und ließ etwas längere Strähnen in seine Stirn fallen, kleine Fältchen tauchten durch dessen Schmunzeln in Garrisons Mundwinkeln auf, als er die Situation betrachtete und mit Wangen, auf denen sich erneut ein leichter Rotschimmer abzeichnete, strich er sich diese wieder zurück. Rebecca, die immer noch neben ihm stand, kicherte leise und ein etwas zu energisches Räuspern verließ seine Kehle, um Stribborn endlich dazu aufzufordern zu reden. Als würde dieser es darauf anlegen, den unangenehmen Moment hinauszuzögern, führte er den Rand des Glases an seine Lippen und nippte an der stark riechenden Spirituose, kaum genug um diese damit zu benetzen. ,,Nun...Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber - ’’ Mit einem charmanten, aber dennoch distanzierten Lächeln wandte er sich der zierlichen Person neben Sylvain zu und lenkte endlich die Aufmerksamkeit von diesem. ,,Würde uns die Dame für einen Moment entschuldigen? Die ganze Angelegenheit verlangt bedauerlicherweise nach Diskretion.’’ Sichtlich neugierig über eben angesprochene Angelegenheit verschränkt Rebecca die Arme vor der Brust, sah bedauernd von Mann zu Mann, nur um dann die Haare über ihre Schulter zu werfen und davon zu stolzieren. ,,Wir sehen uns, Sylvain!’’ Sie klang eingeschnappt, aber eben dieser war selber viel zu neugierig, als dass er sich weiter mit diesem unwichtigen Detail beschäftigte, brannte er doch darauf, von dieser Sache zu erfahren, die wohl nur ihn etwas anzugehen schien.    
Als Rebecca in der Menge verschwunden war, verschwand Garrisons Lächeln augenblicklich und wich...Verärgerung? Aus seiner Neugier wurde Nervosität und plötzlich war sich Sylvain nicht mehr so sicher, ob er noch hören wollte, was der Ältere zu sagen hatte. Dieser sah sich flüchtig um, lediglich ein Zucken seines Blickes von links nach rechts, so als ob er feststellen würde, dass sich auch niemand in der Nähe befand, der ihn nicht hören sollte, bevor er sich erneut räusperte und sein Glas auf der nächstmöglichen Ablage abstellte. ,,Mr. Edwards...ist in keinem wirklich guten Zustand.’’ Der Jüngere merkte, wie seine Kehle trocken wurde und wie sich seine Augen weiteten. ,,Das heißt..?’’ Garrison wirkte nahezu verlegen, als er sich mit seiner rechten Hand über den Nacken fuhr und sich vorzubeugen, nur um dann schließlich so leise zu sprechen, dass Sylvain Probleme hatte ihn zu verstehen, und das obwohl er seinen Atem an seinem Ohr spüren konnte - dieses Mal hatte seine Gänsehaut ihren Ursprung tatsächlich im Ekel. ,,Er hat sich komplett betrunken, wir konnten ihn gerade noch in eines der Nebenzimmer bringen.’’ Der junge Mann spürte einerseits, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, andererseits verzog sich sein Gesicht aber auch vor Verwunderung. Was hatte er damit zu tun? Als könne der andere seine Gedanken lesen, fuhr er fort. ,,Und da du sein erster Assisstent bist - und es wohl kaum auffallen wird, wenn du die Veranstaltung verlässt, so teilnahmslos wie du schon den ganzen Abend in der Ecke herumstehst - wirst du dich darum kümmern, dasser in sein Hotelzimmer kommt.’’ Als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete ( und das dauerte eine Weile, da seine Gedanken sich erstmal ausgelassen über die nicht gerade unauffälligen Sticheleien empören mussten ) lief ihm zuerst ein kalter, dann ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken. Mit einem weiteren Räuspern, war seine Kehle doch wieder ungewöhnlich trocken, machte er einen Schritt von Stribborn weg und fuhr sich dabei durch die Haare. ,,Wieso...macht ihr das nicht selber?’’, brachte er also als einzigen halbwegs glaubwürdigen Einspruch heraus und ärgerte sich insgeheim über seine Stimmlage. Normalerweise wären ihm hunderte, tausende Gegenargumente oder Gründe dafür eingefallen, sich nicht um seinen vollkommen betrunkenen Chef zu kümmern, allein um seiner selbst willen, aber gerade schien sein Kopf wie leer gefegt. Triumphierend hob der Braunhaarige seine dichten, dunklen Brauen und ließ die nun unbeschäftigten Hände lässig in den Taschen seines hellbeige melierten Anzugs verschwinden, dabei fielen die Ärmel in Falten und zeigten, dass der innere Stoff um die Handgelenke herum mit einem dunklen Karomuster abgesetzt war; in der Farbzusammensetzung eindeutig etwas aus Devyn neues Kollektion. Neid stach erneut in seine Magengegend als er den Blick hob und sich zwang,  einen Punkt über Garrisons Nasenwurzel anzustarren. ,,Wir müssen irgendwie die Presse beschäftigen, diese Aasgeier haben ihre Augen und Ohren überall. Er kann es sich nicht leisten, dass auch noch über ihn irgendwelche Artikel dieser Art auftauchen.’’ Die Art, wie er das ‘’auch’’ betonte, rief unangenehme Erinnerungen  an verschiedene Klatschblätter hervor, die über die verschiedensten Ausbrüche von Shay Edwards, dem Bruder seines Vorgesetzten, berichetet hatten, Dass etwas vergleichbar verabscheuungswürdiges auch über ihn geschrieben werden könnte, machte Sylvain wütend, so plötzlich und stark, dass er sich vor sich selber erschreckte. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte der junge Mann noch, dann stimmte er leise zu, so leise, dass er sich selbst nicht sicher war, ob er sich verstanden hatte. ,,In Ordnung, ich mach’s.’’ Ein wahrhaftig ehrliches Grinsen ersetzte Garissons unerträglich arrogante Miene - schaute er öfter so oder fiel Sylvain das gerade einfach nur extrem auf? - und im Vorbeigehen klopfte er dem eher schmal gebauten Jungen auf die Schulter bei jedem Schlag schien er ihn weiter in Richtung Erdkern zu befördern. Der Schlüssel, den er ihm zusteckte, wog wahre Tonnen in seiner Hosentasche.  ,,Guter Mann. Du packst das schon.’’ Und mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich zurück in’s Getümmel, ein Getümmel, welches ohne die großgewachsene Gestalt Devyn Edwards einiges an Glanz und Farbe verloren hatte. Nervös presste der augenscheinlich zum Babysitter für betrunkene Erwachsene degradierte Assistent seine Lippen zusammen, aus denen sogleich ein wenig die Farbe wich und mit möglichst unauffälligen Schritten schlich er am Rand der Halle zum so bedeutenden Nebenzimmer. Nicht, dass es das einzige Zimmer war, welches mit einer protzigen geschnitzten Eichentür vom Rest des Saales abgetrennt war, doch die meisten anderen hatten eher so eindrucksvolle Namen wie ‘’Lounge’’, ‘’Biblioteca’’ oder ‘’Verhandlungssalon’’, weswegen es eigentlich schon von stiefkindlicher Verachtung zeugte, diesen nicht weniger schönen Raum mit so einer zweckmäßigen Bezeichnung wie ‘’Nebenzimmer’’ zu strafen. Gnädiger mit seinen zitrrigen Fingern war das Schloss der Tür für sein Mitleid allerdings auch nicht, nestelte er doch eine schier endlos erscheinende Weile am Türgriff herum, bevor er ihn endlich umdrehen und auf die andere Seite des prunkvollen Brettes fliehen konnte, die belustigten Blicke der Leute um ihn herum immer noch vor seinem inneren Augen, während er sich tief durchatmend gegen die Tür lehnte. 

,,Hawkins. Welch eine zugegebenermaßen positive Überraschung.’’ Ein Schauder erdbenenähnlichen Ausmaßes packte ihn, als er zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend die rau geschmirgelte Stimme Mr. Edwards aus nächste Nähe hörte, vollkommen unvorbereitet, da er bereits wieder vergessen hatte, weswegen er überhaupt hier war. Langsam öffnete er seine goldgelben Augen und bemerkte, wie seine Kehle trocken wurde, als er die sonst so natürlich scheinende Anmut zersplittert zwischen zerwühlten Haaren, verklärten Augen, offener Krawatte und aus der Hose gerutschtem Hemd wieder fand, der Körper des Grauhaarigen mehr liegend als sitzend auf einem rustikalen Lederssofa und die eine Hand schwach angehoben, darin die gleiche Art Glas, aus welcher auch Garrison getrunken hatte, allerdings so schräg gehalten, dass die kristallklare Flüssigkeit darin jeden Moment auf den orientalisch wirkenden Teppich tropfen könnte. Der Geruch von Alkohol schlug ihm entgegen, als Devyn erneut anfing zu sprechen. ,,Was ist, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?’’ Das Lallen in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören und als er sich vorbeugte, hatte Sylvain kurz Angst, dass er vorne über kippen würde. Doch seltsamerweise hielt er sich und stützte sich nun mit seinen Ellbogen ab, der nicht mehr durch Knöpfe gehaltene Kragen neigte sich zur Seite und erlaubte einen Blick auf den Ansatz sich scharf abzeichnender Schlüsselbeine. ,,Man hat dich zu mir geschickt, nicht wahr? Als Aufpasser, damit der böse Edwards nichts anstellt!’’ Das laute Lachen, welches seine Kehle verließ, klang verzerrt und unecht, und für einen Moment runzelte Sylvain verwirrt die Stirn, ließ sein Misstrauen aber Gedanken bleiben, als der Mann vor sich versucht aufzustehen. Das Glas fiel achtlos auf den Boden und machte ein dumpfes Geräusch, während der Alkohol einen dunklen Fleck auf dem Teppich hinterließ. Der Jüngere zögerte nicht lange und eilte an seine Seite, stützte ihn und brauchte einiges an Kraft, um nicht direkt wieder mit Devyn zusammen auf das Sofa zurück zu kippen. Als sein größtes Problem nicht mehr die Schwerkraft war, begann sein Körper wieder auf weniger wichtiges zu reagieren und dazu gehörte auch die Nähe, die zwischen den zwei Personen herrschte - nicht, dass auch nur irgendwas was mit Devyn Edwards zu tun hatte unwichtig sein könnte, doch konnte er seinen sich beschleunigenden Herzschlag beim Spüren seiner Wärme genau so wenig gebrauchen, wie seine sich dunkel färbenden Wangen, als er im Nacken das Muskelspiel von Devyns Oberarm spürte. Ein schnelles Räuspern verließ seinen desertierenden Hals und entlockte dem Älteren ein weiteres Lachen, gefolgt von einem nicht weniger ernst gemeint sein könnenden. ,,Hups. Sorry.’’ Doch dieses Mal war er so unglaublich nah, dass Sylvain kurz damit rechnete, dass sein Herz das Schlagen einstellen würde; doch dem war nicht so, viel mehr schien es sich zum Kampf zu rüsten, weswegen ihm die nächsten Worte erstaunlich leicht über die Lippen kamen. ,,Gehen wir lieber zu ihrem Hotelzimmer.’’Stolz auf sich und die Festigkeit seiner Stimme ging er an Mr. Edwards Seite in Richtung zweite Eichentür, die hinaus auf die Flure führte und beinahe war er sich sicher, den geradlinigen Weg zu den Aufzügen mit vorbildlicher Professionalität zurücklegen zu können, als erneut die raue Stimme neben ihm ertönte. ,,Bedauerlich, die harten Federn eines Sofas werden für so manche Dinge einfach viel zu wenig wertgeschätzt.’’ Sylvains Augen weiteten sich und seine gerade wieder blass gewordene Haut nahm einen ungesund wirkenden Farbton zwischen fahlgrau und purpurrot an. Mit einem Räuspern beschleunigte er seine Schritte, als könne er so den Szenarien in seinem Kopf und der beinahe greifbaren Belustigung des Älteren entfliehen, und zerrte Devyn ein kurzes Stück mehr oder weniger hinter sich her, woraufhin dieser sich mit einem hörbaren Brummen beschwerte. E _r ist betrunken, nimm das alles bloß nicht zu ernst, morgen erinnert er sich sowieso nicht mehr daran oder lacht dich aus_ , ermahnte sich der Assistent selber und konnte nicht anders, als erleichtert auf zu seufzen. Oder war das gar keine Erleichterung, die in diesem winzigen Ton mit schwang, sondern sogar Bedauern..? Vollkommen unmöglich. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und erntete dafür einen irritierten Seitenblick. ,,Wissen sie, Hawkins, manche Leute streiten innere Konflikte ohne den Einbezug ihrer Umwelt mit sich aus…’’ Und wieder dieses Amüsement neben dem Lallen, diese umwerfende, schwerelose Nuance  neben dem so gewichtigen Beiklang. Langsam fing Sylvain an wütend zu werden, wütend auf diese dummen Sprüche und wütend darauf, dass er selbst mit Alkoholfahne reine Sünde war, weswegen er den Knopf des Fahrstuhls etwas heftiger als beabsichtigt betätigte und schwören könnte, in der undeutlichen Spiegelung der glatt polierten Holztüren Dampf aus seinen Ohren kommen zu sehen. Bis auf einen flüchtigen Blick ignorierte er diese allerdings, da er sich beim Anblick des Armes des Älteren um seine Schultern nur noch schmerzlicher bewusst wurde, dass das nur eine Ausnahme war. Dass er ihn niemals gänzlich haben würde. Er stierte abwesend vor sich hin, selbst dann noch, als sich die Türen längst geöffnet hatten, weswegenes schließlich Devyn war der sich und ihn in den Fahrstuhl bugsierte, dessen Gitter sich daraufhin auch direkt schlossen, was dafür sprach, wie lange Sylvain davor gestanden und Löcher in die Luft geschaut hatte. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass diese uralten Dinger mit Gittern überhaupt noch benutzt wurden. Sobald sich die Türen einander genähert hatten und schließlich aufeinander getroffen waren, richtete Devyn sich auf, zog seinen Arm einen Hauch zu langsam von den schmalen Schultern des Jüngeren und ging auf Abstand, locker lehnte er gegenüber Sylvain - welcher nichts anderes konnte als ihn groß anzustarren - und war im Begriff, sein Hemd wieder zu zuknöpfen.

,,Diese...Party war ein Desaster. Nahezu grausam.’’ Mit geschickten, schlanken Fingern legte er die Krawatte um seinen Hals und betrachtete sich im Spiegel direkt neben Sylvains Gesicht, während sie beinahe von allein einen perfekten Krawattenknoten banden und diesen fachmännisch zurecht rückten.  _ Diese Finger würden auch noch gut aussehen, wenn sie jemandem ausweideten _ , dachte er, bevor er seine Gedanken zügeln konnte und biss sich reuevoll auf die Unterlippe. Devyn quittierte sein Starren und die Geste mit einem kleinen Blick, bevor er seine Haare in Ordnung brachte. ,,Was? Du dachtest doch nicht wirklich, dass ich betrunken wäre, oder?’’ Er hob eine beinahe schon zu ordentlich gezupfte Augenbraue an und dieses Mal lag sein Blick länger auf dem Jüngeren, der sich fühlte, als würde er darunter in Flammen aufgehen. Sylvain zuckte mit den Schultern, irgendwie unbeholfen, ein wenig beschämt, aber vor allem verwirrt. Dass er das alles nur gespielt hatte, bedeutete erstens, dass er ein verdammt guter Schauspieler war, zweitens, dass Sylvain dringend häufiger auf sein Bauchgefühl hören musste und drittens, dass er alles, was er gesagt und hatte, nicht unter dem Einfluss irgendeiner bewusstseinsverändernden Droge war. Das wiederum hieß, dass er ihn entweder bewusst aufgezogen hatte oder - Er erlaubte es sich nicht, zu Ende zu denken und umklammerte fest den metallischen Griff hinter sich. Noch immer sah - nein, starrte - Devyn ihn an, doch Sylvain meinte eine Veränderung in seinem Ausdruck erkennen zu können. Irgendwas dunkles umgab ihn nun, Anspannung ging von ihm aus und in der Luft lag ein Hauch der Begegnung von Holzspänen auf Funken.

,,Eigentlich schade. Weißt du wie viele Dinge ich dann mit dir anstellen könnte ohne mir der Konsequenzen bewusst zu sein?’’ Und noch bevor Sylvain ungläubig seine Augen aufreißen konnte, hatte Devyn bereits den Knopf betätigt, welcher den ganzen Fahrstuhl mit einem Ruck zum Stehen brachte und war im nächsten Moment über ihm, die Hände und Arme fest neben seinen Kopf gestemmt und das Gesicht nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Was tat er da? Und wieso tat er es?    
Der einzigartige Duft, der ihm entgegen schlug, raubte ihm trotz des aufkommenden Chaos in ihm für einen kurzen Moment den Atem, eine Mischung aus scharfem Alkohol, Leder, aber auch der Wärme von Zedern- und Sandelholz. Für einen kurzen Augenblick meinte Sylvain auch Zimt wahrnehmen zu können, da war dieser auch schon wieder vorbei und wurde von der Wucht warmen Atems an seinem Hals verweht.  _ Er konnte das doch nicht etwas wirklich ernst meinen.. _ ? ,,Wenn ich dir...einige Dinge demonstrieren dürfte…’’, murmelte der Ältere rau und verteilte federleichte Küsse auf dem Hals des überforderten Jungen, welcher sich nur noch fester an’s Geländer krallte und das Gefühl hatte, als würden abertausende Schmetterlinge auf seiner Kehle und darum herum sitzen. Doch. Er konnte. Beinahe hätte er sich in diesem Gefühl verloren, wäre von Devyn nicht ein amüsiertes Brummen ausgegangen und nur wenige Sekunden später zog es so unangenehm an seinem Hals, dass ihm ein kleiner Laut der Pein entwich. Was zum - ? Doch bevor er nachsehen könnte, was er da angestellt hatte, war das Gesicht des Grauhaarigen wieder vor ihm, und dieses Mal lugte er nicht nur verstohlen zu seinen Lippen oder starrte sie mit voller Absicht an, nein, er presste seine eigenen darauf und drängte den Jüngeren mit dem Rest seines Körpers gegen das Metall in seinem Rücken. Die Zeit stand still. Es war nicht so, dass Sylvain noch nie jemanden geküsst hatte, doch keiner dieser Küsse war jemals mit so einer Heftigkeit an Emotionen verbunden, nicht mit einer solchen Aggressivität, nicht mit einer solchen Bestimmtheit und Dominanz und schon gar nicht mit so einem  _ Verlangen _ . Verlangen war etwas, was er bis jetzt dafür gespürt hatte, Dinge zu erreichen oder zu bekommen, aber für einen Menschen, einen Mann, noch nie, und doch wusste er, dass es sich um das gleiche Gefühl handeln musste, da er dieses alles andere verschlingende, ihn komplett zu übermannen scheinende Monster mit nichts anderem in Verbindung bringen konnte. Und noch bevor er weitere Gedanken an Dinge verschwendete, die er schlussendlich ja doch tat, löste er seine verkrampften Finger aus ihrer unangenehmen Position und vergrub sie fest in Devyns Haaren, welcher daraufhin kurz damit aufhörte, die Lippen des anderen voll und ganz zu seinem Eigen zu machen und atemlos aufkeuchte. Sofort wich dieses Gefühl der Vollständigkeit von ihm und ruhelos zog Sylvain das Gesicht des Anderes wieder näher zu sich, um ihn in einen weiteren Kuss zu verwickeln, dass kleine Schmunzeln welches sich auf den Mundwinkeln des Älteren gebildetet hatte ignorierte er geflissentlich, er zerwühlte lieber weiter die gerade noch gerichteteten Haare, zischte aber selber scharf auf, als er kühle Finger auf der brodelnd heißen Haut unter seinem Shirt spürte. Langsam, so langsam, dass Sylvain sich zwischenzeitlich fragte, ob er überhaupt irgendwas tat, bahnten sie sich ihren Weg vom Kragen an über die Schlüsselbeine und hinab zu seiner Brust. Die Muskeln des Jüngeren spannten sich an und ein erwartungsvoller Schauer huschte über seinen Rücken, als Devyn plötzlich seine Hand zurück zog, sich grob von ihm löste und Abstand nahm, auch der Fahrstuhl setzte sich wieder in Bewegung; er musste den Knopf ein weiteres Mal gedrückt haben. Mit weichen Knien und nun ohne Halt, war es dieses Mal Syvain, der sich davor bewahren musste hinzufallen und vollkommen zerzaust starrte er zu Devyn, welcher zwar wieder locker, aber ebenfalls mitgenommen aussehend ihm gegenüber lehnte und sich durch die Haare fuhr. Sylvain konnte nichts weiter, als sich festhalten, darauf achten nicht zu hyperventilieren und sich zu fragen, ob dass alles gerade wirklich passiert war, zu mehr waren sowohl sein Körper, als auch sein ramponierter Geist nicht instande  ,,Nur gut, dass ich nicht betrunken bin, huh?’’, brachte Devyn schließlich kehlig und beinahe zeitgleich mit dem ‘Pling’ hervor, welches verkündete, dass die Zieletage erreicht worden war und er war es auch, der als erstes den Fahrstuhl verließ, um auf den Hotelflur hinauszutreten. Sylvain war sich bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er neben ihn trat nicht sicher ob seine Füße ihn tragen würden und er war es selbst dann nicht zu einhundert Prozent, es hätte immer noch sein können, dass sie ihm spontan den Dienst versagten. Zumindest fühlte er sich so. Den restlichen Weg zu Mr. Edwards Zimmer legten sie schweigend und mit einem Platz zwischen sich zurück, der mindestens noch für eine weitere Person gereicht hätte. Jeder schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nach zu hängen, und die bestanden in Sylvains Fall aus einem wahren Sturm apokalyptischen Ausmaßes bestehend aus Erinnerungen, Empfindungen, und vor Zukunfts-Szenarien die allesamt so peinlich waren, dass er sich vor Scham am liebsten selber eingegraben hätte. Er war gerade dabei, seine eigene Grabrede für seine gesellschaftliche Beerdigung zu verfassen, als ihn ein Räuspern aus seinen Gedanken riss. Devyn hatte die Tür des Zimmers 137 bereits aufgeschlossen und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. ,,Alles okay, Kleiner?’’ Sylvain zögerte, dann nickte er allerdings so überzeugt wie er nur konnte - was den anderen dazu brachte, seine Brauen höher zu heben - und verschränkte leicht die Arme vor der Brust. ,,Alles...bestens.’’ Devyn zuckte mit einer Schulter und wandte sich wieder der Tür zu, stieß sie auf und machte einen Schritt in’s Dunkel. ,,Na dan...schönen Abend noch, du kannst meinen Babysittern sagen dass ich schlafe.’’ und mit diesen Worten war er im Begriff die Tür zu schließen. Sylvain war kein dummer Mensch ganz und gar nicht, und doch hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Kopf dazu in der Lage war, so schnell zu denken, alle möglichen Reaktionen darauf abzuwägen und zu handeln, noch bevor er in der Lage war es überhaupt zu begreifen. Blitzschnell stellte er einen Fuß in die Tür, drückte diese zur Seite und zog den Mann am Kragen seines Hemdes zu sich, der ihn überhaupt erst dazu gebracht hatte solche Dinge zu tun, und noch bevor dieser seine Verwunderung hätte kundtun können, hatte er ihn wieder unter Einsatz seiner Lippen zum Schweigen gebracht. Der Moment, in dem sie einfach so da standen, verharrt in perplexer Starre, zog sich länger hin als es Sylvain für möglich gehalten hätte, doch dann wachte Devyn aus seiner Versteinerung auf und hob den Jüngeren etwas an, woraufhin dieser seine Beine um die Hüften des Grauhaarigen schlang, wenige Sekunden später wurde er mit Wucht gegen die Tür gedrückt, welche sich dadurch nicht gerade leise schloss. ,,Das...ist so dumm…’’, brachte Sylvain leicht verzweifelt und bereits wieder schwer atmend in kleinen Unterbrechungen hervor.. ,,Ich...werde das so sehr bereuen...Das ist mit Abstand...das dümmste was ich je -’’ Er wurde von einem energischen Ruck an seinem Shirt unterbrochen, kurz darauf gruben sich Devyns Finger in seine Hüften und klemmten ihn nur fester zwischen der Tür und seinem warmen Körper ein. 

,, **Und genau deswegen wird das hier niemals passiert sein**.’’

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
